The present invention relates to vehicle wheel drive systems and more particularly to a vehicle wheel drive system that includes a motor and a transmission assembly wherein the transmission assembly is configured to provide at least a first forward wheel speed when the motor is rotated in a first direction and at least a second forward wheel speed when the motor is rotated in a second direction.